marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters
Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Mutant High, Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, We're-All-Gonna-Die High, Westchester School, Xavier Academy, Xavier Estate, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Xavier Institute, Xavier Mansion, Xavier's School for Gifted Children, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Xavier's School for Li'l Mutants, X-Mansion, Freaksters Palace, Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = North America | Country = United States of America | State = New York (State) | City = North Salem | Locale = Salem Center | Population = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Mutatis Mutandis ("changing only those things which need to be changed") | Speaker = School Motto | HistoryText = The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is a special institute founded and led by Professor Charles Xavier to train young mutants in controlling their powers and help foster a friendly human-mutant relationship. Origin In the mid to late 1700s, the land was settled by Charles Graymalkin and his wife Marcia. Little is known about this period, although Charles did bury his son alive after beating him nearly to death, due to finding him having intimate relations with another boy from town. Xavier Family Home Sometime between the late 1700s and early 1900s, a large Neoclassic mansion was constructed on the land near Breakstone Lake just outside of Salem Center, New York. The estate was inherited by Brian Xavier and he lived there with his wife, Sharon and their son, Charles, until Brian's untimely, accidental death. Charles Xavier was born and raised in the mansion. After Brian's death, Sharon married his once colleague, Dr. Kurt Marko. Marko and his son, Cain lived at the mansion thereafter. Sharon died not long after the marriage, and the ownership of the estate passed on to Charles. Charles is the tenth generation Xavier to own the mansion. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters After graduating Oxford University, being drafted in the Korean War, and battling the |Shadow King in Cairo, Egypt, Xavier decided to devote his life to protecting humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression, believing that both could peacefully coexist. Xavier worked with fellow mutation expert, Dr. Karl Lykos, as well as Dr. Moira MacTaggert, and they began discussing the idea of founding a school for mutants. Before recruiting his first students, a mysterious man calling himself "Cable" arrived at the mansion. In exchange for teaching him about the present, Cable aided Xavier in equipping the mansion with advanced technology. Professor Xavier's first student was the 11-year-old Jean Grey, who had been traumatized when she telepathically experienced the emotions of a dying friend. Later Xavier met Fred Duncan from F.B.I., who introduced him to a young Scott Summers. Scott soon into the mansion and, over the following months, Xavier recruited other students including Bobby Drake, Warren Worthington III and Hank McCoy. Together the formed the original X-Men. X-Men and New Mutants More mutants moved into and out of the mansion as the X-Men family grew. The first time the mansion was destroyed, it was during a battle with the Sidri. While the mansion was being rebuilt, the X-Men briefly relocated to an island in the Bermuda Triangle once used by Magneto. When the mansion was rebuild, it with upgraded with Shi'ar technology. The X-Mansion served as the site for several special occasions, including the marriage of Cyclops and Madelyne Pryor, the birth of their son, Nathan Summers in the kitchen, and later the marriage of Cyclops and Jean Grey. Eventually a whole new team of New Mutants was enrolled. When Xavier was near-fatally wounded and sent into space to recover with the Shi'ar, he left the care of the school to Magneto. The mansion was later destroyed again, this time by Mr. Sinister. With the mansion left in ruins, the X-Men relocated to Cooterman's Creek in Australia, X-Factor remained in the X-Factor Complex in New York City, and the New Mutants briefly resided on X-Factor's ship before moving into the subterranean levels under the ruins of the mansion under the leadership of Cable. Upgrade Only after Professor X's return from space, and the reuniting of the X-Men was the mansion rebuilt. To upgrade the mansion's technology, Professor X asked Forge. The upgrades included fitting the Danger Room with hard-light holographic technology, constructing a hangar for a new Blackbird, update Cerebro's software. A war room was also added to the subterranean levels. While installing the upgrades, the Danger Room spoke to Professor X and asked, “Where am I?”. Realizing that the Danger Room had mutated and become sentient, but still needing to train his X-Men, Professor Xavier made the choice to ignore and hide the lifeform. After being attacked by Sentinels, the villain White Queen was left in a coma and cared for in the medical bay. Xavier Institute for Higher Learning When Emma Frost finally awoke from her coma, she and Banshee decided to convert her Massachusetts Academy into a new "School for Gifted Youngsters" and train Generation X. Professor X agreed to pass on the title while his ancestral home was renamed the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. While the Massachusetts Academy operated as a training facility for younger mutants, the Institute acted as the headquarters of the X-Men. During Operation: Zero Tolerance, Bastion forced Jubilee to reveal the Mansion's defenses, then stripped down the mansion, having nearly everything inside removed. After defeating Bastion, the X-Men moved back into the mansion and restocked it. After Scott learned that Cable was his infant son returned from the future an adult, Cyclops offered X-Force a headquarters at the mansion. After finding him hiding from the genocide of his own race superiors, Professor X gave Fiz, an alien Skrull, temporary asylum at the mansion. Going Public Under the influence of Cassandra Nova, Professor Xavier publicly outed himself as a mutant. After this revelation, the Xavier Institute once again opened its doors to students, this time with a greatly increased enrollment. To house the new students, an X-shaped dormitory was built behind the mansion. Because Cerebro gained a nanotech body and was eventually destroyed, Professor X and Beast created Cerebra to serve as their new mutant tracking, telepathic computer. The school continued to face challenges from outside, such as protesters and the fanatic cult, the U-Men, but they also faced challenges from within, such as a possessed Professor X, a student-led riot, and Xorn forming a new Brotherhood of students and destroying the mansion. Prior to its destruction, Professor X decided that at the end of the term he would step down as Headmaster and pass the reins onto Jean Grey. Unfortunately, Jean died in the confrontation with Xorn. Redesign After the mansion was destroyed by Xorn posing as Magneto, Professor X left the school to attempt to rebuild Genosha. Cyclops and Emma Frost became co-headmasters and rebuilt the school with a new larger design, using funds from Angel. The student body of the Institute was divided into training squads and assigned an X-Man mentors. After manipulating a student into committing suicide, the sentient Danger Room obtained a body and departed the school. M-Day In the wake of M-Day, only 27 students retained their mutant powers. Many depowered students left immediately. Emma and Cyclops later arranged to have the remaining depowered students evacuated in secret, for their own protection, but the bus they boarded was attacked and the children were murdered by the Purifiers. After similar bombings, Cyclops ordered the closure of all X-Corp offices globally. All remaining mutants seeking help or shelter were directed to the Institute, and to protect the highest concentration of the world's remaining mutant population, the government placed Sentinels around the mansion piloted by members of the Sentinel Squad O*N*E. The grounds soon became a make shift concentration camp, and the mutants residing in the camp dubbed themselves 198. All the X-Men Training Squads were disbanded, and the remaining students were pitted against each other to battle for spots on the New X-Men team. However, with most of the X-Men busy on missions and the Danger Room inoperable due to it escaping, Prodigy was motivated to designed the Danger Cave, in the caverns beneath the school, utilizing hard-light hologram technology similar to the Danger Room. The school continued to be attacked by the Marauders, Belasco, Purifiers, and finally by Bishop using nanobots to control the Sentinel Squad O*N*E. They destroyed the mansion. After the final battle for the Messiah Baby and the near-death of Professor Xavier, the X-Men briefly disbanded, relocated to San Francisco and the mansion ruins were left vacant. The school and grounds lay in ruins for some time. When Cable returned from the future with Hope Summers, they traveled to the site of the school, unaware that it had been destroyed. Finding only ruins, the pair was attacked by Cameron Hodge's Smiley-Face robots. Luckily the X-Men arrived to save the pair. Jean Grey School for Higher Learning After Wolverine left Utopia, with many of the X-Men, he returned to the ruins of the Xavier Institute to found a new school, Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, in honor of the first student of Professor Xavier. Headed by Wolverine and Kitty Pryde, this new school shared much of the ideological structure of its predecessor and even admitted an alien Brood. The facility was designed by Beast and incorporated Shi'ar engineering and allowed for Danger Room technology to be utilized in any area of the structure. Additionally, the facility was completely self-sufficient, generating its own power and growing its own food. On the opening day, Beast accidentally left a dimension door open and the campus was infested with inter-dimensional gremlins, called Bamfs. The school grounds were inhabited by the grandchild of the original Krakoa that asked to join the X-Men after attacking them by the orders of the Hellfire Club. X-Haven and Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach Shortly after the beginning of the M-Pox crisis that heavily affected mutantkind, Storm had the Jean Grey School moved to the otherworldly realm of Limbo with the help of Doctor Strange and other sorcerers, in order to protect mutants from the mists, and the growing hatred they were victims of. Once the atmosphere was purified of the mists, the school was returned to its regular dimensional plane. However, instead of returning it to Westchester County, new X-Men leader Kitty Pryde decided to move the school to the middle of Central Park to help its residents gain exposure as part of her plan to consolidate the X-Men as heroes. The mayor agreed to let the X-Men relocate in New York, however, subsequent paperwork led Pryde to be faced with a bill for eighteen million dollars for lease payments and taxes. At this time, the school was renamed to Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach. It was eventually destroyed by the Horsemen of Salvation. Krakoan Repurposing The school's former grounds and remaining mansion infrastructure were eventually revitalized by Storm who planted Flowers of Krakoa there at the behest of Xavier to create a Krakoan Habitat, a diplomatic biome interconnected to Krakoa's collective consciousness, as well as a Krakoan Gateway, a pathway leading directly to the island of Krakoa in the South Pacific. Layout The Xavier Mansion has been destroyed and rebuild numerous times with varying features. Originally designed as a Neoclassical mansion, the current structure resembles a much more futuristic style. Grounds The grounds of the Xavier Estate remain largely unchanged. Located outside of Salem Center, the grounds have large open fields, surrounding woods, and a beach on Breakstone Lake. The school grounds are now sentient as they are currently inhabited by the grandchild of the original Krakoa that asked to join the X-Men after attacking them by the orders of the Hellfire Club. Breakstone Lake Breakstone Lake is a natural, freshwater lake located just east of the main structure. Boathouse On the edge of Breakstone Lake, a boathouse was constructed. Although the mansion and underground bunker was significantly advanced, the boathouse was simple in design. Used as the newlywed home of Cyclops and Phoenix, the boathouse only contained communication technology, linking it to the mansion and bunker. It is unknown if this structure is still standing. Cemetery A small cemetery is located on grounds. Several former X-Men (including Jean Grey, Thunderbird, and Banshee) and former students (including Jay Guthrie, Squid-Boy, Jeffrey Garrett, and Wallflower). Courtyard Located within the courtyard are the baseball court and memorial statue dedicated to the memory of Jean Grey. Previously a swimming pool and a Phoenix-shaped memorial statue were located in the courtyard. Danger Cave Located in the caverns beneath the ground, the Danger Cave was designed by Prodigy. Utilizing hard-light hologram technology similar to the Danger Room, the Danger Cave served as a place for the New X-Men to train for combat. Later when Pierce impersonated Cyclops to form the Young X-Men, they used the Danger Cave as headquarters. During this time it served as living quarters and training area. Hangar Bay The Hangar Bay is an underground area for the storage of the X-Men's aircraft such as the Blackbird, Stratojet and X-Copter. Devil's Rock was originally used as the exit and entry point for the X-Men's aircraft, but since the Mansion's reconstruction, it has been relocated beneath the basketball court. Upon departure and landing, a klaxon will sound warning for anyone nearby to vacate the area. Students are advised to move immediately, once the klaxon sounds. Morlock Tunnels The grounds have access to the Morlock Tunnels, which are a series of abandoned military tunnels and sewer lines connecting to various locales such as New York City and New Jersey. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters The original school was a three story Neoclassical mansion with additional subbasements added. The ground floor held housed the grand foyer, kitchen, formal dining room, parlor, library, sitting room and Professor X's office. The second floor was private chambers and a study lounge. The basement provided addition storage and a wine cellar. Atop the mansion was a large glass-paneled dome. Because Storm preferred that spacious attic room, it was adapted to her use renovated into a greenhouse. Below the main structure was locate the subbasements, the true headquarters of the X-Men. Here was housed the training facilities and conference areas used by the X-Men while preparing for field missions. The subbasement was connected to the main structure via hyperlifts. Cerebra Chamber The mutant locating, telepathic-enhancing super-computer Cerebra was located in a secure chamber. Danger Room The Danger Room appears to be a featureless room, but in actuality operated as the ultimate battle simulator. It employed highly advanced technologies from sources such as the Shi'ar Empire, Forge, and Beast Students were not permitted to be in the Danger Room unless accompanied by an instructor or X-Man. Holding Cells The holding cells were an underground prison facility for those villains that the X-Men deemed too unsafe to let roam about freely. The holding cells consisted of small titanium-steel cells, with the same type of door. Various safety measures were be taken, such as erecting an internal force field to back up the titanium-steel walls, a nullification field to 'switch off' mutant abilities, and various others. There were also stasis tubes, which held inhabitants in a state of suspended animation until they were awakened. Medical and Research Labs The labs were usually used by Dr. Henry McCoy and other medically-trained mansion staff. RALPH, the holographic doctor was also installed in the lower-level Medical Lab, in the event that Dr. McCoy or another member of the medical team was unavailable. War Room The War Room was located near the Danger Room. It was the 'operating center' of the X-Men, where briefings were given, missions were planned, and meetings took place. Z'Nox Chamber A mysterious secret, psi-proof chamber of which only Professor X and a select few knew. Xavier Institute for Higher Learning After the Professor X was publicly outed as mutant and the school was destroyed by Xorn posing as Magneto, the Xavier Institute was rebuilt as a much large facility under the direction of Co-Headmasters Cyclops and Emma Frost. The new school had more dormitories to house the larger student body, a cafeteria, and additional classrooms. The outlet for the hanger bay was moved from Devil's Rock to underneath a retractable basketball court. The new school still possessed more traditional features such as a Danger Room, Cerebra Chamber, medical facilities. Jean Grey School for Higher Learning After Wolverine left Utopia, with many of the X-Men, he returned to the ruins of the Xavier Institute to found a new school, "Jean Grey School for Higher Learning", in honor of the first student of Professor Xavier. Headed by Wolverine and Shadowcat, this facility was designed by Beast and incorporated cutting edge Shi'ar engineering. Instead of having a traditional Danger Room, a Danger Room mode is capable of being engaged in any part of the school. The west-wing is an ice-palace constructed by Iceman. The basement houses Beast's lab and the completely self-sufficient power source. The structure also has an indoor swimming pool and free floating towers. The school also has a Cerebra Chamber. Alternate Realities Home of Mimic (Earth-12) In Mimic of the Exiles' home reality, the school looks more Spanish style, though it is still located in New York. Residents included the X-Men, (Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Hank McCoy, Bobby Drake, Calvin Rankin, Ororo Munroe, Piotr Rasputin, Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner, James Howlett, and an unknown mutant). After Mimic's death, Blink returned his body to the mansion for a proper burial. Age of Apocalypse (Earth-295) In the Age of Apocalypse, after the death of Charles Xavier, the Xavier Mansion was taken by Magneto and used as headquarters for his X-Men. Although the building lay in ruins, it housed devices of very high technology. It was later destroyed by Apocalypse. Marvel: 1602 (Earth-311) On Earth-311, the year was 1602 and in Warwick, England Carlos Javier's had opened the Master Carlos Javier's Select College for the Sons of Gentlefolk. The college was a secret haven for the 'Witchbreed'. Javier had good relations with Queen Elizabeth and her spymaster, Sir Nicholas Fury. The students of Javier's college were recognized as "refugees and orphans" that Elizabeth allowed into England to escape persecution elsewhere. Carlos resided at the college with his students Scotius Sumerisle, Roberto Trefusis, Werner, Hal McCoy, and Javier's page John Grey. Although there was no 1602 equivalent of the Danger Room, Javier did briefly dream of "a room in which dangers would come from nowhere", to teach his pupils to fight like a team. When Elizabeth died and James VI of Scotland became King of England as well, he sent Fury to close the school and take all its residents prisoner. On Fury's advice, Javier and his students surrender peacefully, although they later escape custody and fled to the Roanoke colony in America. Mutant X (Earth-1298) On Earth-1298, the X-Mansion was never used as a school, but did serve as the base for Magneto's X-Men before it was nuked by Nick Fury and the S.H.I.E.L.D. When Havok arrived at the mansion he found it empty except for Cerebro, who was left behind by the X-Men to care for the mansion. The mansion was later vaporized in a nuclear explosion. Ultimate Marvel (Earth-1610) In the Ultimate universe, the school originally was funded from Magneto's inheritance. After Magneto's departure and Xavier received numerous fund donations from anonymous donors. Some of these donors included the Hellfire Club, the S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Church of the Shi'ar. The school's location was concealed by a projected image of a Jehovah's Witness Kingdom Hall. The X-Mansion was purposely demolished by Iceman. Crossoververse (Earth-7642) On Earth-7642, Darkseid invaded Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and forced the X-Men to see dreams and visions of their deceased teammate, Phoenix. Not long afterwards, the Teen Titans attacked the school, believing the X-Men were allies of the Phoenix Force. While Professor X was able to defeat Starfire, he was no match for the combined Titans. The were then ambushed by the Shock Commandos, who kidnapped them and the professor. Humorverse (Earth-9047) In the Humorverse, the school was originally know as Prof. Xavier's Special School for Mutant Youngers with Rich Parents during the Silver Age;X-Men Classic in but later, by the time they had recruited Longshort, it had changed its name to Professor Ecch's reform school for seriously gender-confused mutant guys'n'gals.You bet your dignity in Soon afterward it was known as Xavier School for Hormonally Overactive Adolescents.Awflight Flight in X-Men Cinematic Universe (Earth-10005\Earth-TRN414) ]] As depicted in the X-Men Cinematic Feature Films, the Xavier's School operates as a private academy in upstate New York, but is secretly a training ground for mutants. The mansion is the ancestral home of the Xavier Family. It began functioning as a training site during the 1960s under the directions of Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. After Erik's departures, Xavier gave up teaching following many students being drafted to the Vietnam War, eventually coming back some years later to continue to run the mansion as a school. The mansion was destroyed as En Sabah Nur invaded to kidnap Xavier and Havok's attempt at foiling him ended hitting a generator, causing a massive explosion. Peter Maximoff saved everyone but Havok, and after En Sabah Nur's defeat, Magneto and Jean Grey helped rebuild the mansion. After years, some students chose to remain at the school as teachers. After Xavier's death, the leadership of the school fell to Wolverine, Storm and Beast. The real world Hatley Castle in British Columbia served as the site for filming the school in most films. In X-Men: First Class the mansion was Englefield House in England, with interiors changed to match the Hatley Castle. In X-Men: Apocalypse, the interiors were a soundstage at Montreal's Cité du Cinema. Home of Kidpool (Earth-10330) On Earth-10330, the Xavier Orphanage for Troubled Boys is a all male school with child versions of many male X-Men and is run by Professor X, Storm and Beast. Emma Frost runs a similar, all girls school (presumably in Massachusetts). Kidpool (Wade Wilson) lived at the Xavier School until Deadpool recruited him to the Deadpool Corps. X-Men: Evolution (Earth-11052) Although the X-Mansion in this reality still acts as a training facility and residents for X-Men and New Mutants, it is located in Bayville instead of Salem Center. Additionally, most of the X-Men attend the nearby Bayville High School. Bayville High School is, however, located within the Westchester School District. Age of X (Earth-11326) A fake safe house for mutants was built by the Human Coalition in Westchester County. Once filled up with mutant refugees, it was burned, killing all of them. Marvel Noir (Earth-90214) On Earth-90214, Professor Charles Xavier ran a reform school called the Xavier School For Exceptionally Wayward Youth in Westchester, New York in 1937. He took in juvenile delinquents and instead of reforming them, he trained them in various criminal talents due to his belief that sociopathy was in fact the next phase in human behavioral evolution. The school was closed down after the public learned of Xavier's unorthodox teachings when Warren Worthington III was murdered by Eric Magnus' Brotherhood, while under the cover of suicide allegedly influenced by Xavier's teachings. The school's "Danger Room" (referred on the room's door as "DANGER TRAINING IN PROGRESS") is a gym which include a shooting gallery and a lock-picking exercise. Super Hero Squad Show (Earth-91119) ]] The Xavier's School for Gifted Children (also called Mutant High) is a circular structure building with a large "X" on the roof located in Super Hero City, and is run much like a traditional public high school. The school also acts as headquarters for the X-Men. Despite seemingly only having four full-time enrolled students (Cyclops, Jean Grey, Iceman, & Colossus) and one staff member (Professor X), the school has a cheer-leading squad, football team, and school dances. Their mascot is the "Muties". Wolverine & Storm both graduated from this school, and Reptil briefly attended. The school does house a Danger Room, which also acts as a detention room, cafeteria, gym, and glee club practice room. Hulk Annihilation (Earth-91172) Known as the Institute Xavier, the remaining living heroes of Earth-91172 gather here in the ruins of the former school, and decided to have Kid Omega used Cerebra to send out a distress signal into the Multiverse for the Exiles. Mutant Destruction (Earth-94831) The Charles Xavier Institute for Gifted Students for Higher Learning was blown up by the government in an attempt to rid the world of mutants. Magneto knew about the attack prior to the explosion, but instead of preventing the attack, he used it as an excuse to rid the entire planet of humans by crashing a meteor into the Earth. Generation X film (Earth-700029) The Xavier's School operates as a small private academy in upstate New York run by Emma Frost and Sean Cassidy, but is secretly serves as a training ground for young mutants. This school has a Cerebro-based security system and a Danger Room. It also houses Emma Frost's Dream Machine, a device allowing individuals to entire the Dream Dimension. Though it bears the Xavier name, it's relation to the Xavier Family (if any) is unknown. This school is also located near Hastings, New York. The real world Hatley Castle in British Columbia served as the site for filming the school and the filming site for the Xavier Institute in the X-Men Cinematic Universe. Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Again (Earth-TRN664) In Earth-TRN664, a brainwashed Logan murdered the X-Men on campus. Later, a brainwashed Deadpool sabotaged their Time Platform, resulting in the deaths of the time-displaced X-Men. As he was leaving he discovered the corpses of the other X-Men and upon further inspection, realized Logan's fate. Mojoworld (Mojoverse) Located at the Umbrella Forest, the Clubhouse for Gifted Youngsters serves as the X-Babies' base of operations. | Residents = Faculty *Kitty Pryde- Headmistress *Storm *Iceman *Nightcrawler *Prestige *Magma *Rogue *Jubilee *Magik *Beast *Moonstar *Forge *Doop *Dr. Cecilia Reyes *Pyro *Angel/Archangel *Bishop Students *Anole *Armor *Beak *Cipher *Dust *Ernst *Face *Genesis *Glob Herman *Graymalkin *Hellion *Hijack *Hindsight *Indra *Ink *Kid Gladiator *Match *Mercury *Metus *Michaela Ladak *Morph *Mukus *Nature Girl *No-Girl *Oya *Pixie *Primal *Rockslide *Shark-Girl *Sprite *Surge *Trance *Transonic Others * Bamfs * Shogo Lee | PointsOfInterest = | Notes = | Trivia = * The X-Mansion has been destroyed or severely damaged numerous times: ** One Christmas Eve, Kitty Pryde was hunted by a N'Garai demon. She led it on a chase through the mansion, destroying much of the interior in the process in . ** It was demolished in a battle with the Sidri in . ** It was atomized by Mister Sinister in . ** It was heavily damaged by Onslaught in . ** It was leveled by Xorn posing as Magneto in . ** After the the birth of the first mutant since M-Day, it was destroyed by Sentinels in . * Although the X-Mansion has been destroyed or severely damaged numerous times, it was almost always rebuild to resemble the original structure. It wasn't until recently that the X-Mansion received a radical redesign. The school received another extreme makeover when it was reopened as the Jean Grey School. * Due to her claustrophobia and love of gardening, Storm once resided in the more spacious attic of the original mansion. Since the school was rebuild as the Jean Grey School, Deathlok has moved into the attic and Storm has taken up residency in one of the school's many free floating towers. | Links = * Hatley Castle- The actual house used in the X-Men movies See also * Avengers Mansion * Baxter Building * Triskelion * Xavier Institute student body * Avengers Tower * Utopia * Massachusetts Academy * New Charles Xavier School for Mutants * Muir Island Mutant Research Center * Cooterman's Creek * X-Factor Complex * X-Factor Investigations Headquarters * Students * Employees Recommended Readings * - First appearance * - - Xavier's goes public * - Cameo appearance * , , & - New, larger redesigned school * * - First appearance as Jean Grey School for Higher Learning }} ru:Институт Ксавьера для одарённых подростков (1610) Category:Westchester County Category:New York City Category:Manhattan Category:Central Park Category:Schools Category:Mutant Communities Category:X-Men Bases Category:Magneto's Bases Category:Krakoan Habitats Category:Krakoan Gateways Category:Embassies